Out of Place
by Kella
Summary: When Harry, Ron, and Hermione are transported to a different place, they must learn to live without magic. PG13 for violence.
1. Out of Place-Part One

Out of Place  
  
A/N I got the idea for this story from the movie "Gladiator". If you haven't seen it...well, you should! Hint hint WitchGirl!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a rainy and cloudy day at Hogwarts castle. The Gryffindors were given time off instead of their regurlarly scheduled Care of Magical Creatures class because of the horrible weather. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room, Harry and Ron playing chess, Hemione studying for the History of Magic test they had next.  
  
"Jeez, Hermione, can't you stop studying? You've re-read the book five times already!" said Ron, after taking Harry's bishop.  
  
"You just don't want me to study so that you won't look as bad by comparison," Hermione replied cooly, not looking up from her book.  
  
"Harry, tell me why I'm going out with her again," Ron asked Harry in an undertone.  
  
"Have you ever heard the saying 'Opposites attract'?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Ron had checkmated Harry's king and Hermione had finished reviewing her notes, they made their way to History of Magic, only to get there just in time.  
  
"Alright class," Professor Binns said, handing out Anti-Cheating quills and tests. "You have precisely one hour."  
  
After an hour of scribbling down dates of Steven the Stupid's revolt and defeat, and the facts of the 1356 ghost rebellion, among other things, the class was finally freed from the entrapment of the test. As the three were about to step over the threshold, a voice called out:  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione? Would you stay behind? I need to talk to you."  
  
They turned around to see Professor Binns looking at them, and they reluctantly walked back to the ghost-professor.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you three," he said. "I have, er, lost someone precious items in places I can't exactly, er, handle in my present condition. Would you three kindly retrieve them for me?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Hermione replied before the other two could protest.   
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"Where do we have to go?" Ron asked, obviously annoyed at Hermione.  
  
"That's the easy part," said Professor Binns. He waved his wand and they disappeared in a tuft of smoke, Harry in green, Ron in red, and Hermione in blue.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall asked, stepping into his office.   
  
"Yes, Minerva?"  
  
"Did anything happen to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, or Hermione Granger that you are aware of?"  
  
"Why, no Minerva, why do you ask?"  
  
"They weren't in Transfiguration this afternoon. In fact, no one's seen them since they had their History of Magic Class this morning."  
  
"History of Magic? But Professor Binns left last night to visit his relatives. Was there a substitute?"  
  
"No. I remember seeing Professor Binns in the hallway this morning though. Are you sure he's left?"  
  
"Quite sure, Minerva, quite sure."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry felt groggy. His head was spinning and his scar hurt. He opened his eyes, and saw, a castle? Oh, it must be Hogwarts. But how did I get outside? Then other things started to come into focus. A merchant selling fruit, a cobbled street, a knight...a knight?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall raced through the halls. Up one staircase, through a tapestry, up another staircase, until they finally reached the History of Magic classroom. No one was there. Only the stack of un-graded test papers lie stirring in the wind.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun blinded Ron's blue eyes. The wind blew and dust hit his sweaty face. The heat was intense. Finally, his eyes ajusted to the light and he realized he was in the middle of a fully built Colloseum (A/N spelling?).  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Severus? You were with me this morning. Did you see Professor Binns in the hall?"  
  
"Yes, Minerva, I did. Why?"  
  
"That was not the real Professor Binns."  
  
"Then the prophecy is true."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione felt warm breath on her body. She looked up and screamed out loud.  
  
  
  
A/N I will elaborate on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's present positions in the next chapters. Please R/R! 


	2. Out of Place-Part Two

Out of Place  
  
A/N Um...can't think of anything to say...um...r/r?...that was lame...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione was lookng up into the face of a woolly mammoth. It seemed almost uninterested in her, though. It sniffed her for a little while, and then walked off when it started to rain. Hermione was soon soaked. She finally plucked up enough nerve to move. She got up and immeadiatly slipped on the mud and fell back down. She tried again, more carefully this time, and succeeded in standing up. She quinted through the sheets of rain and located a cave not to far off.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What prophecy?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"The prophecy on the doors to the Slytherin Common Room, of course!" answered Snape.   
  
"Well no wonder I haven't seen it then!"  
  
"Come. I'll show you."  
  
The two teachers wove their way through the maze of halls that was Hogwarts. Just as McGonagall's feet started to throb, Professor Snape stopped in front of a large wall.  
  
"This is it?"  
  
"No! YOu don't expect me to show you how to get in, do you? No, I'm just going to show you the prophecy."  
  
Professor Snape made her turn around. When she was allowed to face him again, words had appeared on the wall.   
  
When green and black are combined,  
Death to all good will come in its time,  
When red from smoke enters red of head,  
Only blood shall be shed,  
When brown and blue achieve a pact,  
One will break down, but in fact,  
When all of this is gone and done,  
The lives to be taken will be only one.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he was in ancient Rome and he was a gladiator. He watched the tiger come closer and closer to him. He realized his hand was lying on the hilt of a sword. He pulled it out and held it in front of him, feeling a new power sweep through his arm. The tiger lunged at him, but he jumped aside. It lunged at him again, and he tried to sink the blade into its flesh, but at the sight of it, the tiger swiveled away at the last second. Reacting quickly to the tiger's unawarraness, Ron thrust the sword at the cat, but it only grazed its shoulder. He ran his wrist accross his face to wipe away the sweat, bad mistake. The tiger jumped and scratched him across the stomach. Ron yelped in pain and drew back. The tiger readied itself for another attack. But Ron was ready this time. He sunk the sharp blade into the cat as it jumped. It went deep into the cat's heart. The tiger fell down dead. And Ron fainted, to tired to stand up anymore.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
McGonagall was speachless. Suddenly, a young Slytherin student came out of the wall.  
  
"Go fetch Professor Dumbledore!" she exclaimed. The student scampered off. He returned with the ancient man.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Headmaster, we think this has something to do with the disappearances," Snape answered. Dumbledore took a few minutes to read the words.  
  
"Yes, yes. We must act at once. We need to know who did this and why."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry jumped aside as a large cart came bumping down the cobbled road. He caught a glance of what was on the cart...people. Dead people. And they were black. Not African, but their skin was black and rotted. Harry's stomach turned. Just then a young girl approached him.  
  
"John! John, please come home, dinner's starting." Harry let the girl lead him to a small house. When they reached it, an older woman said:  
  
"John, finally! We've been waiting for you!"  
  
Harry sat down and they started to pray.  
  
"Lord, bless this food that we have before us. And bless poor Mary, who is more sick than ever.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You have finished your task?"  
  
"Y-yes Master. All three of them are back in time."  
  
"All THREE of them? You weren't supposed to send the Potter boy back! You fool!"  
  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry Master."  
  
"Crucio!" The DeathEater twitched in pain on the floor until his Master was finished with him.  
  
"No matter. There's always Dumbledore. Are these time periods livable?"  
  
"Not for some sixth years, my Lord."  
  
"That is your mistake. You underestimate to much..."  



	3. Out of Place-Part Three

Out of Place  
  
A/N Sorry! I had MAJOR writer's block.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione struggled to get to the cave. She kept slipping and sliding on the mud. The rain was coming down in icy sheets now, chilling her to the bone. She was about 20 feet away from the cave when she slipped and fell on the sharp rocks. Her right leg was thrown against the stones and a large gash appeared. Hermione screamed out in pain. The cut was bleeding freely. She limped the way to the cave, where she lay down in exhaustion.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We must alert the Ministry of Magic!"  
  
"Now, Minerva, do you really think that's necessary? Potter, Weasley, and Granger are always running about. I heard that prophecy was just a phony."  
  
"No, Severus, it is quite true. The centaurs can feel it. Do you know Hagrid had to round up five of them because they kept arguing? Some wanted to help, some didn't."  
  
"But Headmaster, won't you tell us what is happening?"  
  
Dumbledore sank down into his desk chair. He looked even more ancient than ever.   
  
"Well, it's the prophecy. It fortold of the disappearances of three students. No one knows where they are. No one can find out. The only way they can get back is to, as bizarre as this sounds, learn something. And of course, as it says, a life has to be taken."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron woke up in a dark room, much different to the sweltering heat of the day he had experienced earlier. His stomach throbbed where the tiger had scratched him. He didn't dare to look at it.   
  
"So...you're up." A man walked up to him. "You were very good. The Emperor wants to meet you."  
  
At least fifteen guards entered the room and surrounded Ron. Then a tall, dark man entered. He was dressed in the finest armor with a long cape and a crown of golden leaves upon his head.  
  
"Gladiator," he said. His voice was deep, like an echo in a cave. "You were great entertainment. What is your name?"  
  
"R-ron."  
  
"You seem young for a gladiator."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"England, sir."  
  
"You've traveled a long way. I'm glad you decided to join us here in Rome. But then again, you didn't have much choice, did you?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"You shall be placed in my most prized team. As soon as you are healed, you shall fight real battles, against men, not tigers." And he left, as quick as he had came.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The changes have been made?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"And the two we talked about are occupied?"  
  
"Yes. If I may ask, why don't you just get rid of them too?"  
  
"There will only be one murder. I will explain it to you later." There was a pause. Then, "I shall travel tomorrow night."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry looked down at the tiny meal in front of him. It consisted of some bread, some weak broth, and some water to drink. It made him appreciate Mrs. Weasley's great cooking. Suddenly, a loud cough was heard.  
  
"Oh dear," said the mother, and she bustled out of the kitchen into the hall. Harry followed. She entered a small, dimly lit room. Inside was a bed and a small night-side table. On the bed was a sick girl. She looked only about six, and she was very pale and weak.  
  
"Sh, sh," said the mother, trying despretly to sooth her daughter. She noticed Harry looking at her.  
  
"Mary is getting worse. Her feet, look at her feet."   
  
Harry walked over to the bed and lifted up the thin blanket. Mary's feet were turning black.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Severus and I both received letters. We are needed at the Ministry."  
  
"Why so?"  
  
"It doesn't say."  
  
"Go then, Minerva. But hurry back. I need you here."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster."  
  
  
  
A/N What did you think? It's going to start getting really good next chapter. Please R/R! 


	4. Out of Place-Part Four

Out of Place  
  
A/n Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me...you wouldn't get much.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry woke up the next morning with a pain in his side. He looked down at it and saw nothing. He tried to stand up, but his legs were like jello. He lay back down feeling very dizzy.  
  
"M-mum?" he guessed. He felt strange because he had never addressed a person like that. His "mother" came hurrying in.  
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
"I can't get up. My legs, they won't keep me up. And my side hurts."  
  
"I'll call the doctor."   
  
An hour and a doctor's visit later, Harry was asleep.   
  
"What is it, Doctor?"  
  
"The early symptoms of the plague."  
  
"No! Please not another one!"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What did he say, Minerva?"  
  
"He said we could go. I wonder what they want us for."  
  
"I don't know, Minerva."  
  
"Let's go, Severus."  
  
And the two teachers left for the Ministry of Magic. It was the biggest mistake of their lives...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione awoke. She was in the same cave, but something was different. There was a fire. And near the fire were two women crouched over something. They were naked (A/N I'm not a pervert! Just keep reading!). One of them noticed Hermione was up. She picked up a rock and moved toward her. When she reached her, she crouched down and put one of her long fingers into a groove in the rock. On her finger was a green paste. She rubbed her finger on Hermione's gashed leg. It stung and smoked. The woman continued until the whole cut was full of green paste.   
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. The two women were startled and they started to retreat.  
  
"I won't hurt you!" These words seemed to be soothing because they stopped.  
  
"Can't you talk?" They just looked at her, very impressed.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm back in time! And I'm in primitive days!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron was still weak. He was dreading getting better. Every night, visions appeared in his head. Visions of blood. Visions of death. He didn't want to fight anymore. These visions kept him from sleeping. He couldn't move because his stomach still hurt. All he could do was sit there and wait for his death. For he knew that he would die in battle. And he was no longer most afraid of spiders. He was afraid of death. Not the dying part, the killing part...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Cornelious?"  
  
"Why, Minerva, Severus! What brings you here?" replied the Minister, looking politely bewildered behing his desk.  
  
"W-why, you sent for us!"  
  
"What? I did? No I didn't!" The two teachers bustled out of the office and to Fudge's secretary.  
  
"Did Fudge send for us?" The secretary shuffled through a few papers and then replied:  
  
"Why, no, he didn't."  
  
"We have to get back to Hogwarts!"   
  
The two apparated to Hogsmeade, and immeadiatly ran through the village in the direction of the castle, gaining many confused looks from villagers on their way. When they reached Hogwarts, they pratically ran right through the front doors and into the Great Hall. Their worst fears were confirmed.  
  
"Why, so good of you to join us, Minerva. Severus, you've been a naughty lad haven't you?" Lord Voldemort was up at the staff table along side some cloaked figures whose faces could not be seen. The teachers were suspended in mid-air, bound and gagged. All execpt for one. The students were at their tables, 75% of them looking terrified, 25% looking smug.  
  
"I was just telling the students about my plan. This school will teach the Dark Arts now. Oh, and I almost forgot. Accio body!"  
  
All was silent for a moment, but then the doors opened and in came a body. It's face had an expression of fear on it. It was the dead body of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
A/N Ooooooooo a cliffhanger! Please R/r! 


End file.
